Dark Side of the Winding Road
by Kailie-Melcher
Summary: Two people fighting two different things. When the PTB bring them together to talk can they help each other find the strength to carry on? And what happens when they meet in person?


The Dark Side of the Winding Road  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing no matter how much I wish.  
  
Prologue  
  
This is the story of a girl who lost her way on the road of life. After losing one to many people she broke and withdrew from the world around her. Buffy Summers figured that with all the new slayers that her fight was over, and she had no need to keep living. But she was wrong. Across the world in England, a 16 year old boy with little hope lay in his bedroom ready to give up. He lost one to many and was ready to throw in the towel. Only by fate would these two meet. Only by fate, would that meeting save them both from walking down the dark path of self destruction.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked.  
  
He was dreaming except he was in some house all alone.  
  
"Beats me," a small voice said and he turned to see a blonde sitting in a chair.  
  
She looked like she was skinny as hell and when they looked each other in the eyes he saw the same haunted look in the girl's gray-green eyes.  
  
"I bet it's some thing the higher ups want us to do, unless you're not real," The girl said.  
  
"I'm just dreaming. I live in England," Harry said. "Name's Harry Potter."  
  
"Buffy Summers," I answered. "I live in Cleveland in the States right now. So you're a real person and so am I so what are we doing guest starring in each other's dreams?"  
  
"You're here to talk," A voice said then a man appeared that we both obviously didn't know. "We've been watching you two for a very long time since you both play a vital role in keeping this world a better place. You two are straying from the right path. Giving up hope."  
  
"Fighting and losing people can do that to you," Harry muttered but I heard.  
  
"Especially for 7-8 years," I added.  
  
"That's why we've brought you together here. Every night you two will meet here and hopefully give each other some light in your lives," the man said. "Hopefully find the strength to carry on."  
  
Then he disappeared. We just sat there in silence for a bit.  
  
"So you've been fighting for awhile then eh?" Harry asked.  
  
As we exchanged stories I couldn't help understand what Buffy was going through. It was nice having someone who understood to talk to rather than just Hermione and Ron who just didn't get it really. I couldn't talk to anyone else because I just didn't feel I could trust them, but that's kind of Ironic seeing as I'm trusting a girl I just met 3 hours ago.  
  
Damn he's young. 16 and he's been fighting since he was 11, that's younger than me. I guess in the long run we've been fighting about the same amount of years, maybe me a bit more. I don't know why I trust Harry so much, but he understands. The gang doesn't. They say they do because they've felt the loss too, but I guess I'm always supposed to be alone.  
  
I looked at my watch and sighed as did Harry.  
  
"I have to wake up," I said to him a bit sadly.  
  
"Me too. I have classes," Harry said. "Same time tomorrow?"  
  
"What am I, your psychiatrist?" I smirked.  
  
"Certainly a beautiful one," Harry said.  
  
"8 years older than ya," I said with a small smile.  
  
"Doesn't mean I can't notice," Harry said then he blinked a few times. "I guess someone's waking me up. Goodbye Buffy."  
  
"Bye Harry."  
  
I woke up and for the first time in awhile, when I saw the light outside I smiled, just waiting for the day to end so I could talk to Harry again. So I could talk to my raven haired wizard friend.  
  
"Come on Mate, Hermione and McGonagall will kill us if we're late to Transfiguration again," Ron said and I opened my eyes. "What's with the goofy grin, Harry?"  
  
"Nothing," I said. "Let's just hurry and get to classes."  
  
So the day can get over with and I can talk to her again. I wonder while I'm in Transfiguration, should I tell someone about Buffy? Dumbledore, McGonagall, Ron, Hermione? Nothing bad happened in the dream so I guess not. I just hope a little, that maybe I could meet her in person one of these days, my blond true slayer. Hermione would go nuts if she found out that I knew/was talking to a slayer. This could be fun.  
  



End file.
